To Be Born
by Doccubus
Summary: Sequel to Before I Was Born. Mirai Trunks realizes just how much he loves Marron and he has formulated a plan to get her back. Trunks/Marron, Krillin/18, Vegeta/Bulma, Gohan/Videl, Goku/Chichi
1. Missing You

**I do not own DBZ/GT so don't sue**

1. Missing You

MIRAI

"Trunks I can't believe it, you killed the androids AND you killed Cell!" Bulma said hugging her son tightly.

"Well I had to save what was left of the world and stop Cell from destroying another timeline," Trunks said giving his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Trunks I've seen you so sad lately," Bulma said, "what's wrong?"

Trunks knew what was wrong, he couldn't stop thinking about Marron. He had been a complete asshole to her and he just couldn't open his mind enough to accept that android 18 wasn't always evil. He was willing to leave his timeline for her but she wouldn't accept him now, and he wasn't sure if he could stop himself from killing android 18 once he saw her. "Um I just miss father and Gohan and all the others that's all," Trunks said.

"Oh, well I'm inventing a long distance space ship," Bulma said, "and I had an idea. We can travel together to planet Namek and Dende knows me, maybe he can convince the elders to let us use the dragon balls to wish back all the people that were killed and to restore the planet to its normal state. I'm sure they will let us do it once they find out that the saviors of their planet were among those who were killed in this incident."

Trunks couldn't help but get excited about this. He could wish back his father and Gohan and all the other Z fighters! Everybody who he tried to save but couldn't could be returned! "Lets do it! But how long will it take?"

"It'll take me a few more weeks to make the final preparations and after long hours of galaxy charting I was finally able to locate planet Namek. It will take us about two years to get there and two to get back."

"A four year journey is worth it if I get to see my father and my friends again," Trunks said.

Trunks was out in all the cities trying to find survivors and getting people reinstalled in their homes again while his mother finished the project. He couldn't help but think about Marron. He just couldn't get his mind off of her. It was on one of these missions where he ran into an old acquaintance he thought was dead. She had built an army of people all by herself and launched an attack on the androids a few years back and the androids wiped them all out. Now Trunks runs into her again, but this time emaciated, tired, and holding a three year old child in her arms.

"Videl," Trunks said flying down to her and helping her up.

"Trunks! You're alive!" Videl said, "so it's true you killed the androids?"

"Yes," Trunks responded then looking at the little black-haired girl hiding behind Videl's leg, "who's this, someone you rescued?"

"No, this is my daughter Pan," Videl said.

"Pan?" now it hit him like a ton of bricks who Marron was referring to in that forest. The Trunks of that timeline was dating Videl's daughter, but Marron said she didn't exist in this timeline, yet here she is. So is there not also a possibility Marron exists in this timeline too? "If you don't mind me asking," Trunks started remembering Marron's comment about the father of this child being dead in this timeline, "who's the father?"

Videl's eyes welled up with tears, "Gohan." Trunks sucked in air sharply and widened his eyes. No wonder Marron thought Pan didn't exist in this timeline, she knew Gohan had died.

"Videl, did Gohan ever tell you about the dragon balls?" Trunks said.

"Yes he did," Videl said, "but he also told me that Piccolo was killed and he was linked to Kami so the dragon balls with him."

"Yes, but there is a set of dragon balls on Piccolo and Kami's home planet, Namek," Trunks said. Videl's eyes became full with hope. "In a few days my mom and I are heading over there to ask them to let us wish back all the people who were killed, and that includes Gohan." Videl started sobbing now. "Videl! Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so happy!" Videl said laughing through her tears, "Gohan died a year ago and my daughter has already forgotten him, I just can't believe we're going to get him back. Please Trunks, please let us come with you."

"It's a four year journey," Trunks warned, "two years forward and two years back."

"I can't wait in anxiety for two years," Videl said, "please let us come. Besides we have nothing left to eat, my father is dead and Pan and I are hungry."

"Oh alright," Trunks said and Videl flashed him a smile, "come with me back to Capsule Corp I'll give you a fresh meal and some new clothes."

When Videl, Trunks, and Pan arrived at Capsule Corp there was an eerie silence. Trunks was thinking about anyway Marron could have been conceived in this timeline but thought it hard to believe since 18 and 17 had killed Krillin, but now he began to worry for his mother. "Stay here," Trunks whispered. Videl nodded and held little Pan to her chest. Trunks walked into the building quietly searching for his mom. Then he froze when he heard voices coming from the lab, two voices.

"So that's where he went?" a female voice said.

"Yeah that's why he's so strong," Bulma's voice said.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" the other voice said.

"I truly doubt it, but I'll try to convince him that things have changed," Bulma said, "you're not the same person you were a year ago when your brother was around." Trunks gasped at the realization of who his mother was talking to. He zoomed down to lab and burst into the lab. There lying on the gurney was android 18.

"You bitch!" Trunks yelled, "you won't survive this time!"

"Trunks wait!" Bulma yelled making Trunks freeze in his spot. "Please you must listen."

Trunks growled and said, "fine."

"Tell him 18," Bulma said.

18 cleared her throat and looked at Trunks. She was highly damaged and Bulma was fixing her. "When we came here, my brother and I, we hated humans with a passion. As we started destroying cities and killing all your friends, my brother chose a sex slave. He said that killing wasn't his only entertainment. I felt a little jealous so I did the same," she paused as she saw Trunks' anger rising, "my brother and I hit him hard with a Ki blast and he fell unconscious. My brother flew away thinking he was dead and told me to get rid of the body. But I couldn't do it. I was attracted to this man and I wanted him as my slave. I gave him a sensu bean and tied him up in a secret underground lair."

"What a horrible thing to do," Trunks commented angrily clenching his fists.

"Shut up Trunks," Bulma snapped, "let her finish."

"As time passed by," 18 said, "I found myself falling for him. I released him eventually and he loved me so much he didn't even try to kill me or to escape, he was content being my secret lover. We had sex every night and soon I became pregnant."

Trunks gasped and stood up. Could it be? Marron? "Who was this man?"

"Um, it was Krillin," 18 said, "I was pregnant but I miscarried. We were devastated." Trunks remembered Marron telling him about her mom having ten miscarriages before being able to have a child.

"Did you try again?" Trunks asked hopeful.

"Yes," 18 said, "I just kept miscarrying again and again."

"How many times?" Trunks said.

"10 times," 18 said.

Trunks gulped and said, "are you pregnant now?"

"No," 18 said, "Krillin is sick that's why I'm here."

"Sick?" Trunks said, his voice cracking. If Krillin died before getting 18 pregnant one more time, than Marron would never be conceived.

"You know something Trunks," 18 said pleadingly, "you know an alternate future, your mom says you were in alternate future for a long period of time before you got to Goku to warn him about us. Please tell me, do we have a child?"

Trunks gulped audibly. This was not the same android 18 he had killed, or thought he had killed, a year ago. "What happened to you this past year?"

"I was disabled and devastated over my brother's death," she explained, "Krillin had heard rumors that you killed us and he started searching for me. He found me almost in pieces under a huge building that had fallen on top of me when you blasted me with your Ki. He put me together as best as he could and took care of me. His love changed me Trunks. I realized then that I loved him and that humans are not as bad as we thought. I had my last miscarriage a while back, and we've been waiting to try again for the past half a year. You see as an android I don't ovulate very often and when I do, my eggs are too strong because of the circuits in my body so none of the babies survive."

"Trunks, we need to know what you know," Bulma said, "If you know that Krillin and 18 will have a child you must know because Krillin could die if we attempt this."

"Attempt what?" Trunks asked.

"We wanna attempt an experimental treatment so he can heal faster and impregnate 18," Bulma said, "but if it goes wrong he will die."

"And if you don't do the treatment he won't heal?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, but it will take him a long time and 18 is ovulating now," Bulma said, "and who knows when the next time will be."

Trunks had an idea forming in his head. She would get pregnant when she slept Krillin but he didn't want to risk Krillin's life like that. Besides even after Marron was born he would have to wait many years before he could be with her and by then he would almost be in his forties. But if 18 went to the alternate future he came from where no history could be altered, she could find a way to seduce that Krillin and impregnate herself. Then she would raise Marron in that timeline in a hidden place and then come back to this moment in time.

Then she would have the child she desired so much and Krillin would be the father, and would heal naturally with no risk. And Trunks would have his Marron back. "Trunks we're waiting," Bulma said.

"I will not risk Krillin's life," Trunks said, "but I do know that after 10 miscarriages you do have a child. It's a girl and you guys name her Marron."

"But if I wait for him to heal do you think it will happen?" 18 said.

"No, this ovulation period is your weakest one and the only chance you'll get, but I won't allow you to risk Krillin's life," Trunks said.

"But how…"

"Listen very carefully," Trunks said warningly, "if you want me to spare your life you will do as I say. I'm doing you a favor by giving you the child you desired so much and you are doing me the favor of bringing me back the love of my life."

"Love of your life?" Bulma said.

"Yes, when I got stuck in that alternate future I met your daughter Marron android 18," Trunks said, "and I fell in love with her."

"Is she pretty?" 18 said tears welling up in her eyes, "does she look like Krillin?"

"You'll see once you recover," Trunks said.

"What?" 18 said confused.

"I'm gonna send you to that alternate future," Trunks said.

"What!" Bulma said, "Trunks are you crazy!"

"Everybody there is stronger than me, she poses no threat," Trunks said, "your job is to get Krillin to sleep with you and come inside of you."

"Trunks don't be so vulgar," Bulma scolded.

"I have make my instructions clear," Trunks said, "after that's done, go to your secret lair in that timeline and raise your daughter there for 16 years."

"16 years! But Krillin will miss her whole life!" 18 said.

"No he won't I will send him there once he recovers from his sickness and you will raise her together," Trunks said, "after 16 years you are to come to four years from this Saturday cause that's when we should be back from planet Namek. If you're not back by then I will find you and I will kill you."

18 nodded and said, "ok, I'll do it, but Krillin is aging rapidly and I wanted to ask you to wish his youth back. By the time our daughter is 16 Krillin will be too old to walk."

"Fine," Trunks said, "mom finish repairing her so she can get going."


	2. Take Me Krillin

2. Take me Krillin

MIRAI

Bulma finished 18's reparations quickly and 18 prepared herself for the journey. Trunks sat her down and explained to her how different this timeline was. Videl was there and she was happy to know that in that timeline she was married to Gohan, and her father accepted it wholeheartedly. Bulma was surprised to find out that in that timeline she had a second child with Vegeta. She wondered if she would still be able to conceive that child once Vegeta came back to life. 18 sat in the ship as Trunks explained to her how to use it. He was a taking a huge leap of faith with her and she wasn't going to disappoint him. After she left, Trunks, Bulma, Videl, and Pan would embark the ship and head over to Planet Namek to get their world back.

REGULAR

18 landed in a seemingly deserted forest, she encapsuled the ship and tried to figure out where she was. "If this forest is near Satan city, then I can find my way," 18 whispered to herself. She froze when she heard giggling nearby. She crept slowly toward the noise and peaked over a bush. There on the floor was a young couple rolling around kissing and tickling each other. Then 18 gasped realizing who it was. "Trunks?" she said startling the couple. Trunks and a young blonde girl stood up quickly.

"Juuhachigou what are you doing here?" Trunks said surprised.

"Juuhachigou?" 18 said in surprise.

"Mom are you following me?" the girl said. 18 gasped upon realizing who it was. Her daughter Marron was making out with this timeline's Trunks. She wondered if Mirai Trunks would get jealous if he found out.

"Er um…" 18 said.

"Wait a minute," Trunks said taking a defensive position in front of Marron, "your mom doesn't have that long of hair anymore and never wears that outfit unless she's gonna fight, plus she is lost and confused, this is not your mom!"

"Oh my God," Marron said, "you're the Mirai android 18!"

"Yes," 18 said, "and you must be the famous Marron Trunks told me about."

"Trunks killed you and your brother!" Trunks said.

"He killed my brother but I miraculously survived," 18 said.

"You know that in this timeline you're even more outmatched right?" Trunks said clenching his fist readying himself.

"I'm not here to fight," 18 said.

"Then why are you here?" Marron said.

"I'm here to talk to Krillin," 18 said, "and my counterpart, this timeline's android 18."

"She goes by Juuhachigou," Marron said.

"Our human name," 18 said looking off into the distance as if remembering something, "don't tell me 17 has been using Juunanagou has he?"

"No he goes by 17," Marron said, "but mother calls him Juunanagou just to piss him off."

"Haha I would," 18 said smirking.

"Well I'll take you to them but any false move and I will kill you," Trunks warned.

"Don't worry, I know the whole Cell shindig, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and you can kill me before I could even blink," 18 said.

"And Goten too," Trunks said.

"Ah yes, I forgot about Goku's second son since he doesn't exist in my timeline," 18 said.

"Does Mirai Trunks know you're here?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, I'm here on a mission but it's none of your concern boy, just take me to Krillin and…Juuhachigou," 18 said harshly.

"Fine," Trunks said, "but you have been warned. Grab on Marron."

Marron grabbed onto Trunks' neck and they levitated in the air. 18 followed. They got to the apartment in the city soon enough and Trunks made sure to raise his Ki so that the Z fighters could track him and meet him there. Sure enough all the Z fighters were at apartment when they arrived. "Why are they all here," 18 said annoyed, "I'm here to see Krillin and Juuhachigou only! I'll just come back tomorrow when they're gone."

Trunks grabbed her arm sternly and said, "no way android, anything you have to say to them you can say in front of all of us."

"It's personal!" 18 said.

"I don't care now come on," Trunks said pulling her roughly.

"Take it easy Trunks," Marron said.

"She looks like your mom but she's not your mom," Trunks said, "she's from the Mirai timeline which means she's a ruthless killer! She is more than capable of killing your dad at the very least, I'm sure your mom can manage to kill this monster."

"I'm not gonna kill Krillin!" 18 said trying to wriggle free of Trunks' grip but Trunks kept tugging. Marron opened the door and the Z fighters looked at her expectantly. Krillin and Juuhachigou stepped forward and looked at Marron worriedly.

"Marron is everything alright? Are you okay?" Krillin said.

"Yes dad," Marron said, "I'm not the one with the problem."

The Z fighters exchanged a confused look and Marron sighed and pushed the door open all the way. Trunks walked in dragging android 18 in behind her. A loud gasp swept through the room. "What the hell?" Juuhachigou said.

18 looked at Juuhachigou and blinked in surprise. "You…cut…your….hair!" 18 said.

"Who the hell are you?" Juuhachigou said taking a fighting stance.

"This is android 18 from the Mirai timeline," Trunks explained.

"What!" Vegeta said standing up angrily, "that's impossible, Trunks killed the androids and Cell in his timeline!"

"My brother and Cell didn't survive, but I was rescued," 18 said.

"Who the hell would rescue you after all the damage you caused in that timeline?" Juuhachigou said.

18 sighed and said, "well that's why I'm here mostly."

"Well answer my question! Who saved you?" Juuhachigou said.

"Answer android!" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta calm down let the woman talk," Goku said.

"Krillin saved me," 18 said.

"What!" Krillin said in surprise, "I thought you guys killed me."

"Yeah Trunks said that dad had died from a rare heart disease, and that you guys killed Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, and finally me," Gohan said.

"Yes that all happened except for Krillin," 18 said.

"What really happened then?" Piccolo said.

"Well my brother and I had shot Krillin with a devastating Ki blast and knocked him out," 18 said, "17 thought he was dead so he left and he told me to dispose of the body. So I asked him where he was going and he told me that he had chosen a woman sex slave and he wanted to have some fun."

"God 17 you perv," Juuhachigou commented.

"Don't be too quick to judge him," 18 said, "there were barely any people left and we had spent many years with just each other and we were NOT gonna turn to incest."

Juuhachigou shuddered and said, "I guess I would have done the same."

"Well, I did," 18 said.

"You did?" Juuhachigou said in surprise.

"Yes, and I happened to choose Krillin," 18 said making Krillin suck in air in surprise, "I gave him a sensu bean and hid him in an underground lair where no one would be able to sense his Ki, therefore making him dead in everyone else's eyes. From there I made him my sex slave."

Vegeta scoffed loudly and broke into laughter. "What's so funny Vegeta?" Goku said.

"No matter what happens, the runt was always gonna end out fucking the tin can," Vegeta said.

"Shut the fuck up Vegeta!" Juuhachigou said angrily.

"Yeah! Besides in my timeline I was the one fucking him," 18 said.

The room went quiet and everyone looked at 18 in surprise. It was Goku who broke into laughter breaking the silence, then everyone else joined in, even Juuhachigou. Only Marron didn't laugh, she had a look of disgust on her face. "Um Trunks I think my dad is pretty safe, I'm getting real uncomfortable!" Marron whispered to Trunks.

Trunks nodded and grabbed Marron's hand leading her out. "Wait I'm going with you," Goten said standing up and walking over to them, "This happened before I was born, this has nothing to do with me."

"I should get going too, I don't want Videl and Pan to wait up all night," Gohan said standing up.

"Pan exists in this timeline too?" 18 said.

"Wait a minute, Pan exists in your timeline!" Gohan said, "I thought you killed me."

"Well in my timeline, my brother and I had invaded Satan city and killed everyone, including Hercule Satan," 18 said, "Videl was the only survivor and she was so angry. She made an army and trained them to battle against us. That's when you came into the picture. You found out about it and you tried to get them to stop but they said they only followed orders from Videl. You and Videl fought for hours, days, weeks, but she wouldn't turn back on her plans. Your constant fighting turned into passion, love, and next thing anybody knows, you guys are screaming at each other then making out like animals, having sex on top of tables, against the wall, in midair. Then Videl got pregnant. It was for that reason she didn't go to the fight. Everyone thought she was there, but in fact you had tied her up and not let her go. Videl was very angry with you but she forgave you when she found out that every single person who charged at us was killed almost instantly. You were killed when Pan was only 2 years old."

"Wow," Gohan said, "I guess time isn't a barrier for love, maybe that's why you chose Krillin. Anyways, I think Videl will like to hear this story so I'll be heading off, I'm sure my dad and Vegeat and Piccolo can handle everything."

Gohan waved goodbye and left the apartment. "Look," 18 said sighing, "Mirai Trunks sent me here because I begged him to let me come. I'm here to ask a favor of Krillin and Juuhachigou, I am not here to cause any trouble, I know all of you guys are much stronger than Trunks and he had no problem kicking my ass and killing my brother and Cell. Now please can you leave us alone?"

"Alright I think we can trust her," Goku said standing up.

Vegeta scoffed and said, "I don't care." He stood up and walked out of the apartment.

"Ok then bye guys!" Goku said walking out behind Vegeta.

"I'm not as open minded as Goku so I'm keeping an eye on you android," Piccolo warned then turned to Krillin, "if she causes trouble just raise your Ki as high as you can, I'll be monitoring it."

"Got it," Krillin responded. Piccolo left and now 18 was finally left alone with Krillin and her counterpart.

She sighed in relief and said, "What I'm here to ask you is not easy."

"Just spit it out," Juuhachigou said.

"In my timeline Krillin and I have been trying to have child but I keep having miscarriages," 18 started.

"Yes I had 10 of them before Marron was conceived," Juuhachigou said.

"Yes I know," 18 said, "I've had 10 as well, and now I know that I have to have sex one more time in this ovulation period right now or I will never be able to have children."

"Yes, so why don't you sleep with Mirai Krillin? Why are you here?" Juuhachigou said impatiently.

"Mirai Krillin is sick and it will take him months to recover," 18 said, "by the time he recovers my ovulation period will be over and I will have missed my chance to ever conceive that beautiful daughter of yours."

"So you want me to lend you my husband?" Juuhachigou said, "what the fuck do I look like a pimp?"

"Juuhachigou!" Krillin said.

"Look I just need him to come inside me that's all," 18 said.

"Well the only way he can do that is by fucking you," Juuhachigou said, "hell no!"

Krillin didn't dare open his mouth. Angering either of these women would be fatal or at least very painful. 18 sighed and said, "listen, if I told you right now that the only way you could every have another child is by going to the future and fucking the Krillin of that timeline, would you do anything in the world to do it?"

Juuhachigou pondered on the question. She had gone over a three-month depression when she found out she could no longer have children and if someone told her there was a way she could, she would do anything to do it. Juuhachigou sighed and said, "Yes, I would."

"Then put yourself in my position," 18 said, "can you deny me this favor?"

Juuhachigou bit her lip and looked at Krillin. "Well you are me, so it's not like he's cheating or anything."

"Wait! Aren't you even gonna ask me?" Krillin said.

"Since when can you say no to me?" Juuhachigou said.

"I guess in this timeline and in any timeline, Krillin will never be able to say no to me," 18 said, "so Juuhachigou, is that a yes?"

Juuhachigou looked at her reluctantly but then said, "yes but on one condition."

"What is it! Anything!" 18 said excitedly.

"I get to join in."


	3. Krillin You Lucky Bastard

3. Krillin You Lucky Bastard

REGULAR

Krillin gulped nervously and backed into the wall as the two beautiful androids approached him seductively. "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" Krillin said shutting his eyes tightly.

"Krillin what's wrong?" Juuhachigou said caressing his face.

"This is a dream, this has to be a dream," Krillin said. All of a sudden Krillin felt a sharp pain on his cheek as he was punched hard.

"Hey don't hit him!" Juuhachigou said, "he is not your slave in this timeline!"

"I was just showing him that it wasn't a dream," 18 said smirking.

Krillin stood up and rubbed his cheek. "Ok so it's not a dream, but how can this possibly be happening to a short little guy like me. Not only do I have a super model wife, but now I'm about to have a threesome with two versions of her!"

"Looks like it's your lucky day Krillin," 18 said pushing Krillin down to the floor and straddling him. "You know I had a lot of time to experiment over the last twenty years and you can say that I got you all figured out baldy." 18 bent down seductively and bit a special spot behind Krillin's ear that made him jolt and moan aloud.

Juuhachigou smirked and said, "you gotta teach me where that is."

"Sure," 18 said, "come'ere." Juuhachigou got on her knees next to Krillin and 18 said, "do what I do." Juuhachigou nodded. 18 started nip and bite certain spots and Juuhachigou would do the same once she moved on to a new a spot. Krillin was in a frenzy of moans and pants. Then 18 was unbuckling his pants. Juuhachigou smirked at this and proceeded to rip off his shirt. Krillin was heaving in anticipation as 18 slowly rolled his boxers down his leg. Juuhachigou took off her shirt and pants until she too was naked. "Hey I look good naked," 18 said admiring Juuhachigou.

"No fair, I wanna see," Juuhachigou said.

"Wow that's hot," Krillin said watching as 18 slowly undressed herself. "There is a God," he said as Juuhachigou leaned in close to 18 and kissed her lips. Krillin couldn't help but moan when 18 responded and the two android were making out. They parted slowly and Juuhachigou started laughing.

"I just kissed myself," she said.

"I know, that was so weird," 18 said, "now back to the matter at hand." She looked down on Krillin and wrapped her slender fingers around Krillin's cock. Krillin moaned. 18 bent down and took his member into her mouth. Krillin sucked in air and grabbed a fistful of 18's hair.

"Mmm that looks good," Juuhachigou said. She climbed over Krillin's stomach and crawled her way up until her vagina was hovering over his face.

"No, THAT looks good," Krillin said grabbing Juuhachigou's butt and pulling her down to him. He slipped his tongue into her slickness and pressed hard against her clitoris.

"Oh yes!" Juuhachigou said grabbing her breast and massaging it. "Mmm keep going! Don't stop, ahh!" she exclaimed.

18 could suck him off all night, but she had an important task at hand, making him come inside of her. She released his cock and straddled him, putting him at her entrance. "Juuhachigou turn around, I want you to watch this," she said.

Juuhachigou turned herself around and sat on Krillin's chest. Krillin, unable to see, was trembling with anticipation, he really didn't know what to expect. Then he moaned loudly and he felt a warm wetness envelop his manhood and 18 let out a guttural moan. "That's how I look when he penetrates me?" Juuhachigou said, "wow that's pretty hot."

"How do you think I feel!" Krillin grunted thrusting up into 18, making her gasp. "I'm taking charge now!" he shouted grabbing Juuhachigou by the waist and pulling her down by his side, her face facing Krillin and 18's united crotches. Then she felt his strong fingers caressing her vagina tenderly. She shivered in anticipation and moaned. Krillin grunted and flipped 18 over so that he was on top. He thrust into her roughly making her scream in ecstasy.

"Oh fuck! I'm gonna let my Krillin take charge more often," 18 said wrapping her legs around his waist. Juuhachigou was getting wet watching all this and was starting to get desperate. Then her silent prayers were answered when she felt Krillin's fingers again. This time he was rubbing her clit. Juuhachigou moaned and bucked into his hand. She gasped when he thrust two fingers inside of her.

"Oh yes!" Juuhachigou said.

"Ahh I'm gonna come!" 18 said.

Both androids were screaming and Krillin was gritting his teeth and pushing a little harder. His thrusts had every once of his power behind it making a hard slapping sound against 18's skin. He added a third finger into Juuhachigou and kept pressing in deeper and deeper. Then a fourth, then a fifth, then the whole hand. "OH AHHH!" Juuhachigou yelled as an orgasm ripped through her body and she started trembling uncontrollably.

This seemed to be enough to send 18 over the edge and into a similar fit of cries and trembles. Watching his wife, then feeling his wife's counterpart clamping down on his manhood was all Krillin needed to spurt out his seed inside of 18. He collapsed on top of her when the spasms stopped and all three of them were completely out of breath. "Wow," 18 said pushing Krillin to the side so that he was lying in between her and Juuhachigou. Juuhachigou, who had turned herself upright so that she was face to face with them, was now spooning with her husband.

"Wow indeed," Krillin said pulling 18 in so she can spoon with him as well. 18 complied happily and looked at Juuhachigou who was drawing figures on Krillin's stomach with her fingers.

"Thanks Juuhachigou," 18 said.

"Why are you thanking me? It was Krillin who fucked you and impregnated you, not me."

"Well thanks for letting him do it," 18 said.

"Well your welcome," Juuhachigou said, "I'm glad to know that now you have a Marron in your life."

MIRAI

The two year journey to Namek didn't really feel long to the four travelers. Dende remembered Bulma and he started crying when he found out Gohan had been killed. The Namek elders were more than happy to let them use the dragon balls. The three wished were used wisely. The first one wished back all the innocent people who were killed by the androids and by Cell. The second one repaired all the damage done. And the third restored the youth of all the people who had survived the whole ordeal. Trunks was sure that Krillin had jumped on the first time machine he could find and met up with his hopefully pregnant wife-to-be. Dende agreed to return to Earth with them to become the guardian of the Earth since Piccolo and Kami were united and could not be separated.

The two year journey back felt so much longer because they were so anxious to see the people they had left behind. Slowly but surely, they landed on the Capsule Corp backyard. There stood Bulma's parents waiting to greet them. Bulma jumped out of the ship before it even made a complete stop. "MOM! DAD! Oh my God!" she hugged her parents tightly. Trunks, Videl, 7 year old Pan, and Dende joined her side shortly after.

"Trunks!" Gohan said running to him.

"Gohan! I can't believe it, you're back!" Trunks said hugging his mentor.

Gohan gasped at the next thing he saw. "Videl?"

"You asshole! You left me alone!" Videl said angrily.

"Oh, it's my fault I got killed!" Gohan said sarcastically.

"No I'm mad at you!" Videl said.

"Mad at me! For trying to save the world!" Gohan said approaching her.

"You should have stayed in hiding with me!" Videl said getting in his face.

"Oh yeah?" Gohan said.

"Oh yeah?" Videl responded. Almost instantaneously Gohan grabbed Videl's face and pulled her into a fierce kiss and Videl wrapped her arms around his neck and her leg around his hip. They were making out fiercely and Pan was just watching curiously.

"Videl your daughter," Trunks said.

The couple stopped kissing and looked down at the curious little girl. "No way!" Gohan said looking at Pan in utter amazement, "this is my daughter? My daughter Pan?"

"Yes," Videl said.

"Oh my God she's beautiful," Gohan said squatting down and pulling her into a hug.

"You're my daddy huh?" Pan inquired.

"Yes I am," Gohan said, "I was dead but I was wished back by the dragon balls."

"I know, I've been dying to meet you," Pan said hugging her father tightly.

"Hey guys!" Goku said walking into the backyard with a now youthful Chichi on his arm.

"Goku! Oh my God!" Bulma said, "we didn't wish you back."

"No but Piccolo said that there was a set of black star dragon balls scattered across the universe and he went off with Tien and Yamcha to find them. Once they did they wished me back," Goku explained.

"I used to hate Piccolo, now I love him so much!" Chichi said, "he brought me back my Goku."

Later Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo joined the group and said their hellos in succession. When the whole group reunited the last person they were missing walked in, Vegeta. Bulma gasped upon seeing him and Trunks gulped audibly. Vegeta walked over to Trunks first and put an arm on his shoulder. "I've been watching you from other world," he said, "I'm proud of you son."

Then Vegeta walked over to Bulma and gave a long passionate kiss. "God woman, it's been twenty years," he said.

"Yes that's why tonight after they leave, I'm sending Trunks away cause you're gonna fuck all night long, you understand mister?" Bulma said mischievously.

"Don't tell me what to do woman," Vegeta said, "but this time I'll comply."

It wasn't until a few minutes into the party when somebody said, "where's Krillin?"

Trunks couldn't hide this anymore. He had to tell them that android 18 was still alive and that he had spared her. They would be angry, but he had to.

"But she's an android! How can Krillin love her?" Yamcha said once Trunks finished his story.

"She's half human, half android," Bulma said, "she still has feelings."

"How do we know she won't kill us all once she gets back?" Yamcha said.

"She won't," Trunks said, "she has a daughter to care for."

"A what!" everybody said at the same time.

"Yes, she and Krillin had a daughter named Marron, they should be arriving soon," Trunks said.

"Well I don't trust her," Vegeta said.

It was at this moment when Marron's words hit him like a ton of bricks. If he would have just listened the first time around, none of this would have happened. "Dad when you were evil, did you kill a lot of people?" Trunks said.

"Did he ever! He killed all of us and almost Krillin and Goku too!" Yamcha said.

"Well you turned good didn't you and they all accepted you regardless," Trunks said, "true or not?"

"True," they said.

"When you married mom," Trunks continued, "no one thought her to be in any danger because they knew you loved her. Well I know Krillin is not in any danger because she loves him. What makes her any different than you dad? You both wanted to kill Goku, you both killed a lot of people, and you both repented from your actions and found soul mates." He looked at all the Z-fighters and addressed them, "if you guys could accept my father, why can't you accept android 18?"

"He's right guys," Goku said, "we'll accept android 18."

Two hours later the time capsule flew in. 18 and Krillin stepped out of the ship. They looked joyous and happy. Marron jumped out of the ship by their side and everyone gasped at the resemblance between her and 18. Trunks approached Marron cautiously. Marron blushed when he got close enough.

"You must be Trunks," she said, Trunks nodded, "I've heard a lot about you."

Trunks looked at Krillin and 18 who just smiled. "Well I told her about where we were from and how you got stuck in the alternate future and fell in love with her," 18 said.

"You told her THAT!" Trunks said turning a bright shade of red.

"Yes, and I'm glad she did," Marron said grabbing Trunks' hand and blushing, "I've been waiting for you all my life."

Trunks grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, "so have I Marron, so have I."


End file.
